<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by Splintercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659687">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintercat/pseuds/Splintercat'>Splintercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintercat/pseuds/Splintercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simeon returns to Purgatory Hall to find Luke and Barbatos decorating cupcakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Simeon walked in the front door, he heard a voice from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! I messed up again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon smiled. It hadn’t taken long for Luke to rope Barbatos into baking with him again once they’d returned to the Devildom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite good,” Barbatos said. “Well done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon peeked around the corner to see Barbatos inspecting the cupcake Luke must have decorated. He had his sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around his waist, still looking as put-together as ever. Luke was sulking as he looked back and forth between his cupcake and another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not as good as yours,” Luke pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbatos’ lips quirked up. Before Luke could say any more, Barbatos had scooped up a dollop of frosting from his own cupcake and licked it off his finger while Luke stared at him, aghast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now yours is better,” Barbatos said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simeon couldn’t help the breath of laughter that escaped him at seeing Luke’s flabbergasted face. The pair turned toward him and he rounded the corner, waving. “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened his mouth, looking ready to begin a tirade about </span>
  <em>
    <span>cupcakes </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>demons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Barbatos stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Keep working, Lord Diavolo asked me to pass a message on to Simeon.” He gestured for Simeon to follow him out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out of earshot of Luke, Barbatos gripped Simeon’s wrist and spun him around so they were face to face. Simeon shivered as Barbatos’ hands pressed into his bare back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Simeon said, cupping Barbatos’ face in his hands. “We both did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbatos responded by kissing Simeon, tasting faintly of orange cupcake frosting. It was a soft kiss, far more intimate than anyone probably thought demons capable of. Simeon had missed these little, stolen moments so much upon his return to the Celestial Realm. And if thinking so meant he were to be condemned to the Devildom…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” Barbatos said. Simeon liked the sound of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not caught up on lessons so maybe OOC but I just wanted to do a quick cute fic for these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>